Role Play: Korino Shi Heights
__TOC__ February 1st 2014 | Saturday | Evening After a week of travelling, Shi Senshi arrives at Korino Shi Heights finally. "Finally!" Shi says anxiously. "Now that I'm here, according to the vision, I need to get to the top of that mountain up ahead. I better hurry before the ice demons, frost reapers, yetis, wolves, or evil spirits get to me." he says as he quickly races up the mountain as fast as he can. As Shi is walking up the mountain a blizzard begins and starts to snow very hard, getting also windy. "It's beginning to get a bit cold up here. I wonder if there is any cold-resistant gear I can find up here?" - Shi says as he continues to hike the mountain and also looks around cautiously for any warmer clothes to wear. He also takes out is scythe and uses it to help him pull himself up the mountain more and gain traction. As more snow pummels down it begins to get foggy. Through the fog, a soul can be seen with Shi's eye. "The hell? So the legends are true. The angry souls of the adventurers and hikers who have died here do still roam these heights. I better stay away from it!" - Shi says as he moves faster up the mountain eyeing the wandering soul incase it gets closer. The Soul now appears in front of Shi and takes form. "Hello I am Freddy and be prepared to lose your soul like I lost mine." Freddy sends a beam of ice at Shi. Shi quickly jumps to the right to dodge the beam of ice and turns around and slashes at Freddy. "Angry spirit! Please! I do not wish to fight you. I understand your frustration but if the other legends are true as well it means that if I conquer this mountain you and the angry souls of other undead will also be set free and be allowed to move on. But I cannot complete that quest if you kill me" - Shi says as he jumps back. "I see, I see," says Freddy. "But not every spirit is as friendly as me. I am friendly because I was just some random dude trying to skateboard on the mountain until my death. But I got a way better board now. It's my ice yo! Anyway want me to accompany you on your journey up the mountain? I can get you there faster in a gnarly way!" "Really? Thanks! Sure!" - Shi says. Freddy blast off the ground on a trail of ice and throws Shi on top of it, as the ice path extends up the mountain. "Warning though, dude," says Freddy in a serious voice. "There is this soul at the top of the mountain who refuses to let anyone complete the quest and likes to keep the souls angry. He claims it is his kingdom, and if the quest is completed he will not rule over the mountain anymore. The dude is totally powerful though." "Wow, I see.... but I need to at least try and fight this guy. I have to do this not just so that I can get stronger and rescue the trainman, but for you, and all the other souls out there. I'll defeat him for you guys! Let's do this!" - Shi says as he readies his weapon with a fierce look of determination. "Then I'll help you, since this guy is no joke," says Freddy with a smile. ~Shi and Freddy is in a partnership~ The two eventually arrive to the top of the mountain. Shi sees an ice figure with dark corruption glowing from his body, and a crashed space ship behind him. "I am Tundran the Emperor and Conqueror of Korino Shi Heights," says the ice being. "What have you come here for mortal?" he asks to Shi. "Hello almighty and powerful emperor. My name is Shi Senshi and I am a Reaper here on an important quest to conquer these heights and find something special at the top of the highest mountain here. I have also heard that you're keeping the souls of others captive here and not allowing anyone to fulfill the quest of reaching the top of these mountains. I would also like to ask you to please stop doing that and let me pass?" - Shi ask nicely. "Fool, I am no where near almighty," says Tundran. "Sucking up to your enemy like that. So pitiful. I will not let you pass, as this is my empire and these souls are my citizens that will listen to my every command. Isn't that right, Freddy?" "No dude!" yells Freddy in rebellion. "I'm not listening to your orders anymore, it's not cool!" "Well I'll show you what is cool," says Tundran as he begins to levitate into the air. The blizzard suddenly stops and the mark on Tundran's body begins to glow, as the skeleton of his body is now able to be seen through the ice covering it. Tundran now charges two ice attacks in the palm of his hands glowing with low temperatures. "Looks like kissing up didn't work. Oh well, I'll have to fight him. Let's do this Freddy!" - Shi says as he rushes at Tundran and jumps into the air and comes down with a powerful aerial slash from head to toe. Tundran absorbs the charged ice power in his hand and grabs Shi's scythe transferring the cold of the ice power into Shi's body which stuns Shi and slows him down. Tundran then throws Shi into Freddy, which catches Shi. "Gragh!" Shi says as he gets out of Freddy's arms and stands back up slowly. "Thanks for catching me. But we need to think of a plan in order to defeat him. Any ideas?" - Shi ask. "This guys counter attacks and defense is gnarly dude!" yells Freddy. "No way of getting past it unless you get past him which would be surprise attacks!" "I see.... I apologize for what I'm about to do... just go with it!" Shi says as he quickly hands Freddy his scythe and hurls him at Tundran as hard as he can. "Hit him!" he shouts. Tundran hardens the ice on his body as Freddy tries to swing the scythe. This allows to the attack to be cancelled. Tundran then proceeds by picking up Freddy by the head and slamming his face into the snow. Tundran now grabs hold of Shi's scythe. This scythe is now mine! "God dammit! This guy is too good! Freddy! Get up!" Shi says as he runs towards Tundran as fast he can. Shi starts using his large legs to start kicking up large amounts of powdery snow into the air to partially cover disguise himself and picks up a large boulder and throws it at Tundran. Tundran not being able to see Shi, prepares himself for anything coming from Shi. Tundran being prepared reacts to the boulder and uses Shi's scythe's cutting power to slice the boulder in half with ease. Shi, expecting Tundran to do that had already been right behind the boulder in order to counterattack. Thus, he quickly attempts to kick his scythe out of Tundran's hand, grab it, and slashes at his face. Tundran's iron grip on the scythe prevents the scythe from being kicked out of his hand and Tundran now slashes at Shi with anger. Having no weapon Shi has the choice to either retreat or continue fighting. Shi attempts to dodge by jumping to the side and tackling Tundran to the ground. "I'm not gonna give up and I ain't retreating without my scythe!" Tundran hardens the ice on his body making Shi's tackle not move him an inch. Tundran then slashes the scythe down leaving Shi grounded in the snow with Freddy. "Ugh... he's just too strong.... there is only one possible way left to beat him. Freddy, you're a ghost right? So can you possess me?" Shi ask Freddy while he lays the ground and slowly stands up on one knee and clenches his fist. "Ah smart idea dude," says Freddy lifting his face out of the snow. "But this ice is absorbed around my soul. It's my permanent body. If we retreat we might be able to come back and beat him though. It's your choice dude." "Well if you were to possess me now what would happen? Couldn't we merge our powers together temporarily and gain a better chance at winning?" Shi ask. "Like I said dude, it's my permanent body," says Freddy. "I can't leave and possess yours, plus my soul is what is keeping this body together. I can try to hold him off while you think of a plan though." Freddy releases two fast ice beams at Tundran barely sliding Tundran back across the snow. "Weak," Tundran says. "Damn, oh well. Alright I'll think of something. Hmmm, can you create ice mirrors?" Shi ask as he throws large rocks at Tundran from afar. Tundran's defense just shatters the rocks. "No I can't create ice mirrors," says Freddy. "But I know someone who can. We'll have to retreat to get him though." "Looks like I have no choice. We'll need to retreat and live to fight another day. Constantly attacking him clearly wont work. Let's go!" Shi says. Freddy creates an ice path and extends it out of the battle field grabbing Shi. February 2nd, 2014 | Sunday | Morning Freddy and Shi arrive in a deep pit of rocks, where they see what appears to be a female. The person sighs. "Is there another human here face Tundran and die?" asks the person in worry. "This person is different dude," says Freddy. "He's got my help, and he needs your help too. Shi this is the guy who can create ice mirrors." "Hello there. It is a pleasure to meet you. My name is Shi Senshi and I have come here to complete a quest assigned to me by my father and during that quest I met Freddy and he helped me face Tundran. But we lost and he took my scythe. So now we need to go back and get it and figure out a way to beat him that way I can set all of the souls free and complete my mission. I decided I would need some ice mirrors in order to defeat him for my plan. May I please have some?" Shi ask. "You can't just have some mirrors," says the guy. "It's not that easy Shi," says Freddy. "His techniques are mirrors. So we need him in order to use the mirrors." "Well can you come with us please? Together the three of us should be able to take Tundran." - Shi says confidently. "Okay," says the person convinced. "My name is Mistery and I am a Ninja. Nice to meet you." Mistery bows to Shi. "It is a pleasure to meet you too. But I think we should really get going. But before we do, do you have any warm clothes? I could perform better in battle with some cold weather resistant clothes." - Shi ask politely. Mistery sighs. "Here," he says as he gives Shi some folded clothes. ~Garb of the Frozen Moon Kingdom is added to Shi's Inventory~ "You're set dude," says Freddy. "Thanks, let's get going. Take us there Freddy with your snowboards!" - Shi says while he puts on his new attire. "It's not a snowboard dude!" yells Freddy. "It's an ice board! Freddy creates the path of ice and pulls Shi onto the path. Mistery hops on and they make their way towards Tundran. "It took you two a whole day to get here," says Mistery. "That's too slow. Disperse the board, I know a faster way." Mistery grabs both Shi and Freddy using one hand for each of them and slides across the snow as he moves at extreme speeds due to cutting through the snow and ice. They all eventually arrive to Tundran, who is sitting on an ice thrown. "Back for another ass whooping," he says smiling as he begins to get up holding Shi's scythe. "No, I hope you're prepared to lose. But we're going to defeat you, free these helpless souls, and you're gonna give me my scythe back! Mistery, get the Ice Mirrors ready please. Freddy, get some ice attacks ready too." - Shi says getting in a fighting stance. "Ice Mirrors!" yells Mistery as he puts his hands together to activate the technique. As the technique is activated multiple mirrors appear around the battle field as the light fades away on Tundran's body making him appear as a dark figure. Mistery is now seen in the mirrors. "Please don't resent me..." says Mistery to Tundran. "Alright! Now Tundran has nowhere to hide and we can easily see him! Freddy fire some ice beams at him from above! Mistery! Prepare an attack!" Shi says as he runs at Tundran and attempts to kick him into the air. "Dude what are you talking about?!" asks Freddy in confusion. "Tundran was never hiding in the first place. He took our attacks on head on, and he'll do the same thing." As Shi runs towards Tundran to kick him in the air Tundran slashes Shi's leg slightly lowering his speed. Freddy blast the ice beams while it's an opening and Tundran slightly slides back. Mistery comes out of one of the mirror and surprise attacks Tundran slashing him with a needle and bouncing back into a different mirror. Shi takes this chance to quickly use his other leg to kick his scythe out of Tundran's hands. "Dude answer my question!" yells Freddy in confusion. "It was just incase he attempts to hide. That's all." Shi says as he grabs his scythe midair and jumps back in a ready stance. Category:Role Play